


瞭望塔情事

by Dick_Leogoles7, Robin_and_Hood, The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze, windelove



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Leogoles7/pseuds/Dick_Leogoles7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/windelove/pseuds/windelove
Summary: 背景设定：瞭望塔接力车：阿茈-英魂-团团-空水-邪照-琳琳





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> PWP预警

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是阿茈……修的车头？

这是迪克第一次“参观”蝙蝠侠在瞭望塔的休息间。

  
蝙蝠侠沉默地走在前方，厚重的黑披风遮住了他紧绷的肩膀，晃荡的下摆却泄漏他的焦躁。走道的尽头，亦步亦趋的迪克一个踉跄，差点撞上突然停下的蝙蝠侠，他抬头看向那道隐忍的目光，耸了耸肩，在无声的催促下侧身先一步进入房间。

  
房门紧闭的那一刻，蝙蝠侠将迪克打横抱在怀里，走向面对落地窗的大床。

  
“嘿，你知道我身上还有血吧！”突变的姿势拉扯着迪克渗血的伤口，布鲁斯毫无怜悯的表情挑拨着迪克的不满，像试探气球的针。“如果让阿福知道你把伤员扔在床上，一定会责怪你的。”

  
无视迪克的抱怨，布鲁斯把他放在床边，虽板着脸，手上的力度却轻柔了不少。

  
“你应该对自己的失误负责。”布鲁斯直起身， 挡住窗外透进来的光，高大的阴影将迪克笼罩其中。

  
“你最不应该的就是放任自己暴露在危险中。”

  
“又不是什么重伤……”迪克的反驳被抓住脚踝的手打断，蝙蝠侠将他垂在床边的小腿弯曲，往腰两侧推，摆成大开的M字，露出大腿内侧的制服上被利器划破的缺口，几条裂缝从臀部斜切到膝盖以下。

  
的确不是什么重伤。

  
蝙蝠侠顺着裂痕撕开迪克残破的制服，紧实的大腿内侧清晰可见二十多厘米的划伤，伤口不深，只有在布鲁斯按压时会渗血。但这并没有缓解布鲁斯心里的烦躁，迪克高抬旋踢的腿被大刀拦截的场景，固定在脑子里，挥之不去。布鲁斯意识到自己对迪克的保护欲是焦虑的源头，以至于一时忘记迪克也是身经百战的义警，受点小伤只是惯例。

  
这种感觉从布鲁斯和迪克确定恋爱关系开始，日益加深。

  
“我猜你没有从超人那里学到什么杀菌视线吧？”迪克撑起上半身，试图逃离蝙蝠侠的阴影，但下一秒又被按回床上，随后臀部被布鲁斯的膝盖垫高，紧紧贴在布鲁斯的胯前。

  
“我看你的确需要有生物活性的消毒”布鲁斯将迪克的一条腿拉高，在小腿肚狠狠咬了一口，顺着肌肉曲线舔舐而下，滑向渗血的伤口。

  
“天啊……布鲁斯！”湿滑的触感让迪克鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，布鲁斯软热的舌头在伤口上挑弄，舌面紧贴大腿内侧来回滑动，像是要将凝固的血迹抹干净。

  
室内没有开灯，窗外是微亮的太空，迪克看不清布鲁斯的脸，却能感觉到缠绕于下半身的炙热视线，升高的体温，以及喷在腿上的阵阵呼吸。想到自己被撕开的下身制服，像裙子被掀起堆在腰侧，而布鲁斯甚至还带着他的蝙蝠耳朵，迪克不住有些脸红。


	2. 第二章

迪克仰躺在床上，能感知到温润的唇舌徘徊在大腿内侧，手掌的温度熨帖着腰腹处的肌肤。他感觉自己像一条砧板上的鱼，布鲁斯喷在他大腿上的呼吸就足够让他硬得发疼。迪克终于忍不住摆脱这种境地，趁着布鲁斯抬起头看向他的时候，凑过去将布鲁斯拉进一个深吻。

纵然已经有过无数次经历，迪克依然每次都沉溺于亲吻布鲁斯的感受。迪克品尝到自己血液的味道，他用舌头一寸寸扫过布鲁斯的口腔，试图给布鲁斯打上自己的烙印。世界离他远去，他的感官中只剩下布鲁斯温柔的纵容，如同甜美的潮水缓缓淹没他。

在窒息感来临前，布鲁斯结束了这个深吻，安抚性的轻吻在他唇畔流连。布鲁斯注视他的目光充满爱意，这不属于蝙蝠侠也不属于花花公子韦恩，而是善于隐藏的真实的布鲁斯，他曾经的监护人，他的前任导师，他的搭档，他的家人，他此生最爱的人。

迪克伸手想要解开布鲁斯的腰带，却被布鲁斯捉住手腕放回床上。迪克有些不解地偏过头，布鲁斯起身留下的凉意浸入刚刚升起的情欲，让他感觉有些难受。

布鲁斯回来时拿着一个医疗包，一只手抬起迪克的大腿。迪克以为他要继续刚才的事，昏昏沉沉任他摆布。忽然间，大腿上传来一阵灼痛，迪克全身一颤，这才想起他早已忘记了腿上还有伤。布鲁斯正用镊子夹着酒精棉球，仔细地擦拭他的伤口。

“嘿，布鲁斯，为什么我们不能继续？”迪克睁大了双眼，有些不满地望着他。

“唾液可不能消毒，而且你的伤口需要缝合。”布鲁斯的蝙蝠侠式语气告诉他，这是对他以身犯险的惩罚。好吧，他又不是第一天认识布鲁斯和他的专制独裁癖，只要最后他能得到想要的，迪克愿意忍受这甜蜜的折磨。

酒精的刺痛褪去后留下丝丝清凉，针线穿透皮肉的疼痛虽然鲜明，但是迪克早已习惯。然而布鲁斯按住他大腿的触感比疼痛更加难以忍耐，迪克不自觉地扭了扭身子。

“不要乱动，如果你不想留下难看的疤痕。”布鲁斯恐吓道。

“我才不怕呢，欣赏它的人不是我是你。”迪克嘴上不依不饶，身体却顺从地平静下来，任由布鲁斯动作。

布鲁斯为缝合后的伤口敷上纱布，在固定好的纱布上留下一个吻。

“你结束了吗？”迪克问道。

布鲁斯点了点头。

“那我就开始了。”迪克不怀好意地笑着，舔了舔嘴唇。


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者团团。

灵巧的身体顺势坐起，一手环住年长者的脖颈，另一手扯住了蝙蝠侠漆黑如夜的披风，“布鲁斯，从你把我带回庄园的那天起，我就开始追随着你的脚步，期待着终有一天能够并肩前行。”  
  
“但是，你这个扯披风的动作，和你九岁的时候，在雪地里光着腿乱跑，结果不得不最后红着鼻子躲到我披风里的时候一摸一样啊…”  
  
迪克发誓，在布鲁斯说下这句话的同时，他绝对在蝙蝠侠的脸上看到了属于布鲁西宝贝儿式的笑容。  
  
“我说我有恋物癖你信不…这件披风上有你的味道。”迪克的笑容越发的灿烂了起来。  
  
布鲁斯不甚满意的嘟囔了几句，类似于“我怎么会把你教成这样”之类的话语。但没有逃过迪克的耳朵，他大大方方将整个人缠在了布鲁斯手臂上，胸口紧紧地贴上肱二头肌，隔着护甲就磨蹭起来，话语中还夹杂着他独特的笑声，“我的领养证明上可是签着布鲁斯·韦恩的名字，怎么可以坏了我养父的一世英名呢。”  
  
修长的手指顺着布鲁斯的后颈滑下，“这种时候就觉得你的铠甲真是麻烦的不行啊，啊不如~”迪克埋下头，一口咬在了布鲁斯的颈侧。“老蝙蝠也终于有被吸血的那天呢！”  
  
“我倒是希望你现在能把嘴用在别的地方。”布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，意有所指的说到。  
  
换来的是迪克的一声轻哼。然后蝙蝠侠的万能腰带应声落下，被布鲁斯结果顺手放在了一边。  
  
失去束缚的裤子被灵巧的双手直接拉下，布鲁斯的皮肤瞬间暴露在空气之中，一道道深浅不一的疤痕漫布在布鲁斯的腿根。  
  
“B你也没比我小心多少嘛...”，原本解开腰带的手直接抓住了布鲁斯的分身撸动了起来，“你是希望我把嘴用在这个地方么？”

迪克舔了舔嘴唇，试着吮吸了一下顶端，然后没有丝毫犹豫的张嘴含住了已经硬挺的分身。湿润的舌头卷走顶端溢出的腥臭液体，有点粗糙的舌面擦过顶端的小孔，就引起了布鲁斯的一声喘息，紧紧包裹的触感让他不由的期待起接下来的节目。

“迪克...”，布鲁斯的手按上了迪克的黑发之中，缓缓抚摸起来，“照顾一下你自己，我想看着你自己来。”

习惯性的服从的把自己的手滑到了自己的胯下，握住自己已经难耐的下体，随着自己吮吸的节奏一起撸动起来。

趴俯在布鲁斯胯间的身躯精瘦而柔韧，制服上的蓝色知更鸟随着迪克吞吐的动作起伏，仿佛在布鲁斯的掌控下翱翔一般。

水声和喘息声交织在一起，已经无法完全合拢的嘴角溢出透明的液体，顺着颌线下滑，一直落到领口的边缘，留下清晰的水渍。偶尔抬起的目光中含着点点波光，合着已经泛红的嘴唇带出几分别样的魅惑。

强烈的快感让迪克不由自主的加快着自己手上的动作，双肩耸动的幅度愈发的激烈，最终没坚持多久就自己先缴械投降。

在解放的一瞬间，服务着两个人欲望的年轻英雄终究没有控制住自己，松开了原本含着布鲁斯的嘴，长长的吐出了一口气，然后揉了揉自己的脸颊。

 

“啊...这次超失败的...”


End file.
